


and here we are, babe, what do you say?

by hyuckyuk



Series: you don't have to say i love you to say i love you [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Prom, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyuk/pseuds/hyuckyuk
Summary: alone. in a corner. with a headache. getting tipsy with the punch. wanting to drag lance out of the hot gymnasium and kiss him silly.





	and here we are, babe, what do you say?

**Author's Note:**

> it's kah's fault.

if somebody told keith kogane that one day he'd be wearing a stupid suit, standing in the corner of a stupid dance floor, sipping at his stupid punch, while stupid _lance mcclain_ danced with some stupid _girl_ at a stupid fucking prom, he'd no doubt laugh at their face and tell whoever that was to go see a doctor.

 

but there he was. with a growing headache and trying not to simply go home and listen to sad songs all weekend. he could do it!

 

the thing is: keith kogane liked (well, he never _said that_  out loud nor accepted it himself, but it was pretty obvious) lance mcclain. liked as in 'i wanna hold your hand and cuddle’ type of way. but he acted as if what he felt was more like 'i wanna punch your dick and break your nose’ type of way.

 

keith kogane was really lame when it came to feelings, if you haven't guessed already.

 

so, yeah, there was a prom. and keith obviously wasn't going to ask lance to be his date because he wasn't an idiot (but he kind of wanted lance to ask him himself).

 

it didn't happen, if keith standing alone in a corner was anything to go by.

 

it wasn't as if keith didn't drop hints that he wanted to go together. he did! he kept saying that he didn't have a date, and that he wanted to go with someone he knew but lance was fucking dense like a brick wall, it wasn't keith's fault.

 

eventually, lance asked some random girl from their year and she actually _accepted_ , the poor girl (keith was so jealous it wasn't even funny).

 

and keith was alone.

 

okay, not alone. pigde was his “date”, but they disappeared as soon as they got there and keith didn't have any idea where they could be, so yeah. alone. in a corner. with a headache. getting tipsy with the punch. wanting to drag lance out of the hot gymnasium and kiss him silly.

 

hah, not going to happen!

 

keith looked around, feeling himself getting slightly uncomfortable with so many people around him, sweating and being loud. there were also so many couples he felt like he was going to puke.

 

he could see shay and hunk talking while smiling softly at each other. shiro and allura sporting the prom king and queen crowns while also smiling and dancing and then

 

lance and his date.

 

they were cute together. they both had tanned skin, and they both were funny and sociable and they didn't get into a fucking fight _every five minutes, for god's sake, keith!._

 

they were the perfect couple.

 

keith was nauseous.

 

they were talking animatedly while swaying together to the beat of an electronic song that keith didn't recognize.

 

he just. couldn't take it anymore. it was enough suffering for one night. lance hadn't even looked at him once, and he admitted to himself that it stung a little bit.

 

so he sighed and looked over the couple one last time before heading outside, but not before getting his cup full of punch once again.

 

he was not going to _leave_. just...going out for some fresh air, nothing to worry about.

 

keith could feel the thrumming of the bass even in the parking lot, where he had left his old car. the boy sat at the hood of the car as he sipped his drink slowly with his eyes closed.

 

_i should've asked him._

 

_don't be an idiot, he would've said no._

 

_maybe he would've said yes, but you're a coward and didn't even try to–_

 

his internal conflict was cut short when he felt someone sit next to him on the car (he didn't let out a frightened squeak. absolutely not.)

 

“watcha doing here all by yourself?” lance asked while keith tried to even his breathing, but with no luck.

 

“getting some fresh air.” he coughed and the other boy hummed, seemed content with the answer “where's your date?” he inquired defensively.

 

“oh, uhm, i told her that i needed to do something.” he scratched the back of his head shily.

 

“and what's so important that you left the girl of your dreams hanging?” he asked bitterly.

 

“i saw you at the corner, all alone,” keith felt his cheeks getting hot in embarrassment “so i wanted to check up on you, see if everything was okay.” he shrugged.

 

“yeah, i'm fine.” he murmured, his face getting redder second by second as well as the racing of his heart “you can go back now.”

 

“nah.” he huddled closer “i prefer your company.” _go fuck yourself, lance._

 

“i'm sure you do.” he snorted, hoping that he didn't look as flustered as he felt at that moment.

 

“why are you blushing, keithy?” lance giggled, that motherfucker “you going to get all shy now?”

 

“shut the fuck up, idiot.” he grunted and kept his head low.

 

lance laughed at him some more and then went quiet.

 

keith suddenly felt lance's hand moving closer to where his were, right in the middle, until the pads of the tanned boy's fingers caressed the back of his hand softly.

 

keith's mind went overdrive and shutted down at the same time. what the fuck was this boy doing?

 

“you look good tonight.” lance mumbled, still grazing his skin and smiling _that smile_  that made keith a flustered mess, more than he already was.

 

“t–thanks,” he answered just as quietly “y–you look nice too.” he tried to smile but he was sure it looked more like a grimace.

 

and then lance had the audacy to fully wrap his hand around keith’s and even intertwine their fucking fingers. what a prick.

 

“you know,” he started talking again, seemingly unbothered by the way keith was blushing “i never really wanted to have nyma as a date.” oh nicehe was going to talk about girls. great.

 

“i bet you have a list of people you'd take to prom, don't you?” he joked bitterly.

 

“i do.” he smiled brightly “but it only has one name on it.”

 

“who's the lucky lady?”

 

“not going to tell you, asshole.” he had that stupid smirk on his face and keith wanted to kiss it off.

 

“didn't wanna know anyways.” he shrugged as if he wasn't dying to know who the hell lance was talking about.

 

they both sat in silence for a few more minutes, still holding hands, then, unexpectedly, lance took his phone out of his back pocket and keith heard the tune of “ _we’ve got tonight_ ” starting.

 

“let's dance.” he pushed himself off the car and stoop on the front expectantly.

 

“i don't dance.” keith bluntly answered.

 

“c'mon,” lance whined “you just need to follow me!” his smile was so big and bright. keith felt like he was going blind.

 

“i hate you.” he breathed loudly while getting off the car himself and standing before lance.

 

“yeah, yeah, mullet, you always say that.” he waved his hand and dropped it at keith's hip, then did the same with the other and pulled him closer. really closer.

 

keith was not having trouble breathing. he was not.

 

he was just...feeling like his whole body was on fire, it's all.

 

“what are you, a statue?” he mocked “wrap your arms around my neck, freak.” and keith slowly did, nervous as fuck, but he did it.

 

lance started rocking them on the slow beat of kenny rogers voice, and keith could feel his eyes on him even while looking down on their feet.

 

his fingers brushed lance's brown hair softly as he nervously lifted his head up to look back at the boy in front of him.

 

lance was so beautiful from that close, keith felt like he couldn't breath. he had freckles over his nose and cheeks that looked like constellations he could admire forever, and his eyes shined brightly than any other star.

 

so beautiful.

 

they locked eyes for some minutes before lance's gaze dropped to keith's slightly parted lips.

 

_please, kiss me._

 

lance was getting closer, so close they could feel each other's breathing and keith was sure lance could hear his heart beating fast as he lightly dipped his head back, as if giving permission.

 

and then they were kissing.

 

keith had this image in his head that if one day he got to kiss lance, it would be when they were fighting. both angry and hot-headed. it would be a kiss full of poison and anger. both wanting to lead the kiss powerfully.

 

it was the complete opposite.

 

it was gentle and soft and it felt like everything good in the world. neither wanting to dominate the kiss, just showing their love towards each other. keith didn't felt like his insides were burning, he was calm.

 

they were both blushing when the kiss ended. keith still had his eyes closed, so he couldn't see lance's smile for him.

 

“it’s you.”

 

“what?” keith asked with a frown.

 

“you're the only one i wanted to come with.” lance kissed his temple, and keith could feel him smiling on his skin.

  
the song ended but neither of them cared, they just kept swaying in the parking lot, kissing lazily and feeling like everything was on its right place.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in ages omg i really hope you guys liked it !!!! kudos and comments are always appreciated !!!!!!


End file.
